Zagreus
WARNING: This page contains mature content, Read this page with caution. Zagreus III is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. He is a hidden son of Hades and Persephone from Greek Mythology and is secretly attending Ever After High after being brought there on accident through the Mythology Program. In the Destiny conflict, Zagreus takes a Neutral side despite having started his at a young age with his time at Ever After he wishes he could continue it but not be forgotten by the friends he'd made at Ever After. Character ''Personality Zagreus is a socially awkward boy due to being forbidden from leaving the underworld with word of his parents after Zeus’ last visit to the underworld. Once anyone gets passed his awkwardness he is a kind and caring boy who loves his family and animals due to his mother connection to life. When is a socially situation he will be nervous and afraid and will seem to be looking for someone.'' ''Appearance Zagreus stands a 5’6ft with pale skin, shoulder length curly hair that’s an raven black with blue eyes that stands out when he is hidden in shadows. Having an effeminate appearance Zagreus will wear a dark grey/blackish cape to try and give himself a bigger build. When it comes to clothes he will wear what people say are “outdated” clothing. Wearing a white toga with two different shades of blue,black and white trims and grey sandals that strap up his legs.'' ''Hobbies and Interests Hunting: When Zagreus will hunt as something else to do then punish mortals in Tartarus. He learn from watching mortals practice and trying it on his on time. When Zagreus would have caught an animal he would heal it during their time he would admire them then release them back into the wild.'' ''Walks/Hikes: Being in the underworld can cause one to feel stuffy. During his time out of the underworld he would just roam around the woods that surround his home.'' ''Being Alone: Zagreus is very introverted because of his childhood. He like being alone when he would met a mortal or another god he would tell lies. Like he is, why is he in the woods and did he live there'' '' '' ''' Myths '''How They Go The Tale of Zagreus’ birth is one of confusion and blending into Dionysus to the point that he and Dionysus are the same person. In this version Zagreus and Dionysus are twin brothers.(They share a mom that being Persephone but they have different dads Zagreus is Hades’ and Dionysus is Zeus’) The myth goes that during Persephone stay on Mt. Olympus she and Zeus has some “time” together. When she left she had the same "time" her husband soon discovering that she was pregnant only a month into her return home. Word soon spread of her pregnancy and Zeus got word of it. Remembering his time with her Zeus feared that this pregnancy was the one with the son to overthrow him. His fear soon turned to paranoia traveling to the underworld to see if it was true. When he arrived at his older brother's palace. Zeus was meet by two handmaidens and lead him to where the boys were placed after Persephone had fed them and placed them to bed. Upon looking at them Zeus couldn't figure out which was his son that would take over. Zeus took both of them to Mt. Olympus where he spoiled them with toys and ambrosia bottles when they woke up at the Palace on Mt. Ida. When Zeus went to refill one bottle of the boys leaving them alone with each other. Until Hera enter the room where they were at. Figuring out that that they weren't hers. In a blind anger Hera had freed the titans that were around Olympus and got them to agree to kill the boys for there freedom. Hera and the Titians then to Olympus to go out with the plan. But in the wildness of the attack Zagreus in fear had turned into a baby deer and ran out of the room. They ran all over the Palace and eventually caught him and torn him apart. When they were leaving Artemis found them. Not knowing what was going on She however was able to save Zagreus’ heart from then titans. Unsure what to do she kept it until she saw Persephone return early. Seeing that she is distracted, Artemis had spoken to Persephone about it when told about her missing sons. Artemis gave Persephone the heart of one of her sons. Not knowing about her other son Persephone left the mountain with his heart. While she was leaving Persephone bumped into Athena who explained helping Zeus with one of his child with one of his lovers and about Hera and the Titans where cooking something. Once she was in the Underworld she informed Hades about it believing at their other son was dead and used the heart they had in a potion at Persephone and birth their other son again time. Hades then named him Zagreus, after the primordial and another mysterious god.In fear of losing him again by Hera and the Titians unknowing what she offered to do what she asked. Time went on Zagreus wasn’t allowed out knowing about the surface world by his mom. But was in a state of fear and curiosity of the Land of the Living. Sneaking out on his 13th year of his birth and roamed around the woods that surrounds the entrance to the Underworld. So he began to sneak out leaving large gaps when he would go out to prevent anyone from knowing what he was doing. During his time on among the Living he met his pet deer and started to lie to mortals who he met on his trips. Proclaiming to be his father if asked. 'How does Zagreus fit into it?' During one of his strolls on the surface, Zagreus and his pet deer, Kore, are brought to Ever After High by going through a cave when Kore was chasing a butterfly. After multiple failed attempts to head home Zagreus and Kore, tired from the day sleep in the cave as not to cause trouble and try the next day to go home. Come morning Zagreus tries again only to hear voices, hiding behind a brush with Kore watching those who he heard left. Walking backwards Zagreus ends up at the track field. He and Kore were caught by a teacher who were gather the students to the theater to hear what they have to say. After the meeting, while the school staff was trying to find out his room. Zagreus and Kore snuck out of the building to head back to the cave, when he got there Zagreus found out that the cave was gone. After freaking out about what his mother would think if she found out that he left. After he calmed down Kore was able convince him to stay and see what happens. Heading back Zagreus headed to the staff member he was talking earlier and found his room. Starting a new adventure. Viewpoint on Destiny Zagreus takes a neutral side when it comes to the destiny-conflict. Because of his upbringing he does prefers his myths of a god of Mysteries, Hunting, and Rebirth. As well as being confused if he is a stand alone god or an alias used by other gods to hide themselves among the mortals. Having started his at a young age with his time at Ever After he wishes he could continue it but not be forgotten by the friends he'd make at Ever After.'' '' Powers/Abilities *''Re-Birth: He can re-birth/ heal things that dies due to his mother teaching him.'' *''Average with a bow and arrows: Being self-taught Zagreus uses Bows and Arrows. '' *''Changing Forms: Zagreus can change his Mortal form to be anything he wishes. He finds it more helpful to change into a deer but he does stand out being a black coated deer. '' *'Soul Exchanged' : Zagreus can be able to exchanged his soul with others. He has a bad habit of doing it without the person's consent. Being the main ability he use. *'Vegetation Growth' : Being the son of a fertility goddess, Zagreus can grow planets and withdraw after being used. *'Pocket Dimension Cape:' Only he and anyone else he charmed can wear it like a normal cape *'Animal Talk: ' Relationships Family = Hades: Dear ol’ Dad, When it comes to him they have the picture-perfect father/son with their ups and downs. Hades, being a man of his word to his marriage vows to Persephone, He loves all of his children the same none of them gets special treatment from him. When it came to Zagreus and leaving Hades knew he wouldn’t be in there forever and purposefully allowed Zagreus on this 13th year of life, to be taken by Charon to be taught how to row the mortals to the underworld. Persephone: Mother Dearest, Persephone is overprotective went it comes Zagreus leaning more to being mentally abusive to him. After what they say “Zeus’ last trip down here.” Persephone gets angry if he has been caught trying to leave. This causes her and Hades to argue about since Hades knew that Zagreus would leave and couldn't stopped him. She is the cause for Zagreus’ curiosity for what is outside of the Underworld, But she believed that he was to afraid to leave by add a twist to her tales to cause fear in him. Makaria: The most bubbly and cheery of Hades’ children. Makaria loves all in the underworld palace as her family. She adores her younger brother with all of her heart and will do anything for him when she can. But being the goddess of Blessed Death has it setbacks. Having the physical appearance of a 10 year, Makaria is the eldest of Hades and Persephone’s kids, just like Melinoe she too is adopted, being the daughter of Heracles, Makaria was sacrificed to Persephone to save not only her siblings but also the people of Athens. When she travel to the underworld and word got to Hades of her action he decided to make her a goddess and adopted his grand niece,seeing his as a daughter more so. Melinoe: Despite her status as a nymph and her disfigurement. Zagreus loves Melinoe as an older sister, With her being a daughter of Zeus that he fear of the destined son, She was adopted by Hades after hearing Zeus has torn apart Persephone. For Melinoe she secretly envies all her siblings and adoptive parents for their less damaged appearance and status as gods,She has a deep desire to be one as well. Same with Melinoe. Ploutos: Zagreus and Ploutos don’t know each other that much so when they are around each other it’s mainly to pass reports or messages on how things in Tartarus to each other. Dionysus: Zagreus’ fraternal/half twin brother. Being the son of Zeus and the god of the vine, grape harvest, wine making, wine, and theater. Separated at a young age Zagreus didn't knew he existed until he met a member of Dionysus’ cult and they began to incorporate him into their beliefs , Dionysus knows nothing about Zagreus and Hades and Persephone wishes to keep it that way. Friends Alec Pallas One of the first students Zagreus met. Zagreus and Alec became friends during marksmanship when they were paired to share a target shot at. Alec, not know much about the bow and arrow was struggling until Zagreus gave him some tips on how to shot and how to relax when shooting. The two became friends since. Haya Hilal Haya the melancholy out Zagreus' little group of friends, Haya and Zagreus became friends mainly due to Alec and Kvilla Starf 's relationship. They two will be seen mostly with Haya's comic books all over the place and Haya teaching Zagreus how to understand the common speech of the new time. Licinia Lucine (link soon) The Mom friend of the group. Licinia and Zagreus became friends when she was baking cookies and his pet deer Kore got into those that were done and cooling off. To repay her Zagreus help her bake more cookies to replace those that Kore ate. From that day Zagreus and Licinia became friends and will help her out with baking from time to time. 'Pet' Zagreus has a baby three-legged deer that he made immortal and looks like a baby but is really centuries old. Her name is Kore. He met her on one of his trips out of the underworld finding that he had injured her leg and being trained in healing, he tried to heal her but ended up having to cut off her back right leg, but this cause the baby deer to die from blood lose. In a fit of sorrow and guilt, Zagreus had unintentional brought her back to life. While Kore feared him at first she gotten use to him as the years went on. Romance [[Haya Hilal|'Haya Hilal' ]] Zagreus and Haya started dating on True Hearts Day after both of them had came to the realization that they both love each other. During their time before Zagreus had help Haya fell emotions she was only able to on certain nights. Such as Zagreus teaching Haya how to shoot an arrow in a love-dove hold while showing her how to hold the weapon. On time she had shot a bull's eye and felt joy and excitement when the night it happened wasn't near a full moon. Haya had help Zagreus write and understand the slang of the day. Like after classes the two would be seen anywhere with Haya showing Zagreus how to properly write and have better penmanship while teaching him what certain phases mean. Zagreus was drawn to Haya because of her ability to be both social and not while Haya fell in love with his shy and skittish personality and his ability to turn into a deer when scared. Their nicknames to each other are Haya- Zagreus call her his Moon Zagreus - Haya called him her Black Deer and their ship name is Hayerus Class Schedule 1st Period: Ancient Alphabets with Professor Thoth 2nd Period: Marksmanship with Vulcan 3rd Period: Mythematics with Professor Aesop 4th Period: Mythology with Demeter 5th Period: Olympian Olympics with Mr. Xocit 6th Period: Plantology with Demeter Clubs: Archery Club Quotes Trivia *This version of Zagreus is named after Zagreus who is said to be a primordial god and a other god he got mixed up with. So he is Zagreus III and the other two are the first and second but nothing is known about them. *He was named by Hades who knew of his name but none thing else that he did. *No one but his family knows his birthday, but for anyone who wishes to know its. March 20th *When Zagreus speaking it sounds like broken English and when he writes it looks like a child's that started to learn how to write mainly due to not learn how to write or speak for the time frames. Gallery Psyche ref.png|Cora left and right view EVMH Zagreus full body.png|main EVMH Zagreus full body w cape alone.png|with cape EVMH Zagreus full body w cape.png|both Zag Immortally Ever After wo cape.png|Zagreus Immortally Ever After wo cape Zag Immortally Ever After cape.png|Zagreus Immortally Ever After cape Eternal Niflhelm 3.png|Eternal Niflhelm Zagreus Mythos Dance.png|Mythos Dance Final Fate Zag w cape.png|Final Fate Zag w cape Final Fate Zag wo cape.png|Final Fate Zag wo cape older Cora l&r.png|older Cora l&r Notes *The hunting isn’t just due to the fact that he is a god of it but also because of memories of Artemis weapons. * This version view deers sacred due to what happened on Mt. Olympus. '' * ''This version of Zagreus is one I came up with as a theory to explain story wise why Zagreus is such a mysterious god. I do NOT expected everyone to agree with this There might be some things I am forgetting or don’t know. If there is anything in the regards of Zagreus please let me know. '' *''The part with Dionysus is something that I thought of when I found out twins can developed if there are two dads and one mom and with how little we know of Zagreus as the god, I came up with this theory to see if this might make sense. Category:Greek Mythology Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals